amor por igual?
by akayoko96
Summary: sakura pensando como siempre en sasuke, pero alguien que se hizo muy amigo sulla le hara olvidarla poco a poco.  ya se que el resumen es muy malo pero es todo lo contrario a mi fic por favor lenlo chaoo! :3!
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como siempre en Konoha… mientras en la casa Haruno. Una chica estaba llorando en un habitación poca iluminada -como pudo dejarme sola ya son casi tres años de de repente tocaron la puerta – DING DONGG!-. -quien será?-. La chica abrió la puerta y era un chico alto, pelo moreno un poco largo, ojos negros y unas extrañas marcas en la cara….

¿?- hola Sakura pasaba por aquí y decidí averiguar que tal estabas jeje-.

El chico con una sonrisa muy animada que enseñaba su colmillo.

Sakura- hola Kiba Pasa por dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Kiba-gracias Sakura sabes deberías sonreír mas el con una sonrisa animada.

Sakura-0/0…voy a preparar té siéntate y ponte cómodo ahora vuelvo-.

Sakura trajo el té y unas galletas que preparo ella, eran de chocolate Kiba empezó a beber un poco de te y cogio una galleta y pregunto… Kiba- esto no serán galletas de perro no?-.

Sakura- claro que no IM-BE-CIL! Encima que preparo galletas y el té HUM! Que grosero-.

Kiba- era solo una bromita jeje lo siento mucho! dijo con cara de cachorrito y enseñándole los ojitos.

Sakura- vale te perdono, voy a por un poco mas de té-. Cuando se levanto se resbalo con la chaqueta de Kiba que había dejado en el suelo.

**Inicio Recuerdo…..! **

_Sakura- pasa por favor-. Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Kiba- gracias deberías son reír mas jeje-. Le dijo con una sonrisa animada_

_Sakura-0/0... Voy a traer un poco de té siéntate y ponte có la chica con una sonrisa dulce._

_Eso es lo que izo Kiba se quito la chaqueta y la colgó en la silla la chaqueta callo al suelo sin que el se enterara y se sentó._

**Fin Recuerdo…!**

Sakura se levanto para coger un poco de té, piso la chaqueta de Kiba y se resbalo…

Sakura-HAAAA!-.

Kiba- chico fue corriendo hacia a ella con una velocidad increíble y llego a cogerla por la cintura y le acerco a ella, la chica mirándo sorprendida y enrojecida.

Kiba- Sakura estas bien?-.

Sakura- s si estoy bien _–kiba…_- **continuara… kibasaku love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Anterior capitulo:

Kiba-estas bien?

Sakura-s si estoy bien-_kiba…_

Capitulo: amor encontrado?

Kiba en ese momento reacciono y la poso de pie Sakura miraba un poco confundida –lo siento soy muy torpe 0/0-.

Kiba la mira extraño por su leve sonrojo y suelta una sonrisa. Sakura-que pasa! He dicho algo gracioso?-.

Kiba-no perdona se sonrojaba mas al oír como pronuncio su nombre.

Sakura-_pero que me pasa! No debería sonrojarme así! inner_-por que alomejor te gusta jiji-.

Sakura-pero que dices el solo es un amigo nada mas inner-claro si tu lo dices como lo decía Ino…Ha ya se frentona! -he des de cuando me dices así ahora cállate que estoy demasiado ocupada para hablar con mi segunda concencia inner-hum…-.

Kiba-he Sakura te estoy hablando, me escuchas!-.

Sakura-ha… lo siento…que d…decías?-.

Kiba-que si te gustaría ir al parque con migo y Akamaru-.

Sakura-claro además hace tiempo que no veo a Akamaru-.

Kiba-entonces, vengo a por ti a las 5:00 OK adiós Sakura te veo después-.

Sakura-vale espera te acompaño 0/0...-.

Sakura acompaña a Kiba asta la puerta y se despide con un beso en la mejilla-adiós otra vez jeje…-.

Kiba-0/0… asta luego… estaba sonrojado de un leve color carmesí-_por que me sonrojo? Si es solo una amiga como Hinata_ ya se había ido, Sakura miraba a Kiba como se iba hasta que le perdió de vista cuando entro por la esquina.

Sakura-uff que me pongo? Tendré que ponerme algo de verano por que hace bastante calor cierra la puerta de su casa y sube por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta, y se dejo caer en la cama sin gana. Sakura-bueno a darse una ducha para refrescarse un poco-.

Sakura se ducho rápidamente y salio del baño, abrió el armario y saco un vestido rosa clarito con pétalos de cerezo en el final del vestido, el vestido era de tirantes finos con un poco de escote, el vestido le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas se puso y unas bailarinas rosas oscuro, se seco el pelo y se lo dejo suelto lo tenia corto por arriba de los hombros, pendientes de dos flores rosas, y un collar apretado rosa clarito con un lacito pequeño en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Sakura-creo que así esta bien 0/0… creo que me he pasado con los pendientes bueno por esta vez-.

Sakura bajo al salón y preparo unos sándwiches y los metió en la cesta, también metió unas galletas de perro que tenia hace unos días, los compro para regalárselas a Kiba para Akamaru pero se le olvido.

Miro al reloj eran las 4:45pm-llegara en unos minutos vale la pena haberse duchado rápido ;)-.

Tocaron la puerta DING DONGG!XD Sakura fue corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrió de repente alguien salta en cima de ella con mucha fuerza y se cae al suelo. Sakura-ahí que daño-.

Kiba-jeje parece que le agrada mucho volver a verte Sakura, se nota que te tiene mucho aprecio-.

Sakura-hola Akamaru como estas chico!-.

Akamaru-guau guau(bien)

Kiba-me alegra que os llevéis tanbien pero… a mi no me has saludado ¬ ¬-.

Sakura-hui jeje lo siento se levanta se acerca a Kiba y le da un beso en la mejilla –hola-. -…0/0…bueno nos vamos, seguro que Akamaru quiere irse ya verdad -GUAU(siiii)

Kiba-pues bien vámonos-.

Sakura- espera tengo que coger algo de la cocina-.

Kiba-coger? Cocina?-.

Akamaru-guuauu(hee?)

Sakura-vale aquí estoy ya nos podemos ir -.

Kiba-vale pero que tienes ahí señala la cesta.

Sakura-algo para comer-.

Kiba-y que es?-.

Sakura- ya lo sabrás en el parque -.

Kiba-jooo….-.

**En el parque…**

Sakura-bueno Akamaru vamos a jugar vale;)-.

Akamaru-guauu(siiii)

Kiba-vale me apunto-.

Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru estaban jugando con un palo bastante grande Sakura lo tiraba bastante lejos gracias la fuerza sobre natural, Akamaru solo estaba concentrado en correr y coger el palo Kiba a veces corría a coger el palo, para molestar un poco a Akamaru. Sakura-hai déjale al pobre Akamaru-.

Akamaru-guau(eso)

Kiba-jeje vale toma Akamaru lo tira bastante lejos y Akamaru va a por el palo corriendo, Kiba se sienta en la manta que había puesto Sakura. Sakura se sienta a su lado le regala una dulce sonrisa. que pasa tienes calor?-no.. he si hace mucho calor no crees?-nose no lo noto mucho por que llevo un vestido jeje-.

Kiba-te has puesto un vestido muy bonito te favorece mucho-. le regala una amplia sonrisa como las de Naruto pero el con un colmillo. Sakura.0/0…-mira si es Naruto con hinata-. sakura se gira y ve a Naruto acercarse con Hinata.

Naruto-hola Sakura-chan! y kiba ¬.¬…-._por que estará con Sakura no es que me importe para mi Sakura es como una hermana pero me preocupa con quien se lía-. _

Sakura-hola Naruto como estas Hinata me alegra mucho de verte y ver que tu sueño se ha hecho realidad;)-.

Hinata-0/0 h..hola Sakura-san hehe gracias-.

Naruto-y que hacéis a qui?-.

Kiba- vinimos aquí con Akamaru-.

Sakura-si y mira ahí viene -.

Akamaru-guau!-.

Naruto-hola Akamaru que grande estass! O.O-.

Hinata-es ve..verdad O.O-.

Sakura-igual sigue siendo muy mono-.

Kiba-Sakura nunca cambias con Akamaru jeje-.

Naruto-bueno nos tenemos que ir-.

Naruhina-chao Sakura-chan chao Kiba-.

Sakura-adiós Naruto, Hinata-chan-.

Kiba- adiós -.

Hinata y Naruto ya se estaban yendo Sakura tenia una sonrisa en los labios Kiba mirando extrañado.

Kiba-que pasa Sakura?-.

Sakura-….-.

Kiba-sakura…-.

Sakura-ya estoy sola otra vez… es gracioso de alguna manera siempre me pasa lo mismo-.

Kiba-no estas sola yo siempre estaré contigo si me necesitas en cualquier momento y Akamaru también-.

a Sakura se le escapa unas lagrimas por su blanca y suave piel.

Sakura-gracias Kiba te aprecio abraza a Kiba y hunde su rostro en el pecho de Kiba, Kiba un poco sonrojado pero correspondió el abrazo.

Kiba-llámame siempre cuando me necesites vale-.

Sakura-gracias Kiba-.

Kiba-no hay quedar las gracias para eso están los amigos no?-.

Sakura-si….-.

Sakura-_ahora estoy segura me estoy enamorando de Kiba_-.

Kiba-_creo que poco a poco me esta gustando Sakura__-._

_Kiba y Sakura Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos mas, después a Sakura se le ocurrió que era buena idea empezar a comer los sándwiches y darle a Akamaru las galletas._

_Sakura coge los sándwiches y le da dos a Kiba y las galletas a Akamaru_

_Kiba-Sakura esta muy bueno verdad akamaru?-._

_akamaru-guau(buenísimo)Sakura-0/0 gra… gracias Kiba, Akamru-._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura no te vayas de mi lado! **

Después de haberse comido los sándwiches y Akamaru las galletas, fueron a dar un paseo por los bosques de Konoha. -Kiba tu que sientes por Hinata?-.

Kiba-por que me preguntas eso? el joven con cara de confundido mirándola a los ojos.-que por que dices…0/0 por nada solo es una la chica nerviosa y sonrojada.

Kiba-pues es guapa, inteligente, amable, se preocupa de los demás…. el chico mirando al cielo.

Sakura- a… la chica agachando la mirada.

Kiba-pero solo es mi mejor amiga el chico con una sonrisa muy animada.

Sakura levanto la vista y miro a Kiba a los ojos.-Kiba y que piensas de pregunto un poco sonrojada.

Kiba-0/0 bueno.. nose…-.

Sakura-vale te doy tiempo para que respondas a mi la chica regalándole una sonrisa dulce.

Kiba-he…?-.

Sakura-te doy tres dí la chica dándole un beso en la frente como Tsunade.

Kiba-va…le 0/0… toda la cara roja como un tomate.

Sakura-tienes fiebre? chica acerco su frente y la apoyo a la de Kiba-.

Kiba-0/0….. sa… kura-.

Sakura- no tienes fiebre, pero sigues estando rojo jeje-.

Kiba-es que hace calor no crees-.

Sakura-no hace tanto calor kiba-kun-.

Kiba-kun?-.

Sakura-si Kiba-kun, te molesta? la chica juntando las dos manos hacia su rostro de signo de disculpa-gomen!-.

Kiba-no no Sakura no me molesta es que me sorprendió nada mas hehe! el chico rascándose el cuello con una sonrisa como las de Naruto-.

Sakura-Kiba donde esta Akamaru-.

Kiba-es verdad he! AKAMARU!-.

Akamaru-guau guau(se acerca alguien)

Kiba-que dices Akamaru, Sakura rápido escondámonos-.

Sakura, Akamaru y Kiba se escondieron en unos matorrales y de repente se escucho la voz de Ino-SAKURA! DONDE ESTASS!-.

Sakura-he Ino?

Ino-SAKURA por fin te Ino enfadada.

Sakukiba-que pasa!-.

Ino-Kiba si tu también estas aquí me ha tocado la lotería ya no te tendré que buscarte por Konoha jiji!-.

Sakukiba-pero que pasa?-.

Ino-Tsunade os llama me mando a buscaros a los dos-.

Akamaru-guau(HUM!)

Ino- bueno, los tres lo siento-.

Sakura-vale vamos Kiba, la chica ya de pie en una rama de un árbol.

Kiba-si vamos.

Los dos se subieron a la espalda de Akamaru y fueron a la oficina de la Hokage.

**En la oficina de la Hokage tsunade….**

Tsunade-que rá la hokage a los dos jóvenes.

Sakura-normal vinimos en cima de Akamaru la chica sonriendo.

Kiba-es verdad al cabo del tiempo Akamaru se ha hecho muy fuerte y rápido jeje-.

Tsunade-mejor así no saldréis heridos fácilmente-.

Sakura-a que se refiere?-.

Tsunade-que os voy a mandar a una misión de rango B-.

Sakukiba-nos?-.

Tsunade-si Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Akamaru y tu iréis en grupo a la aldea de la arena-.

Kiba-si vamos con Naruto y Hinata donde están?-.

¿?-NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTA AQUÍ VAYA QUE SII!-.

Sakura-QUIERES NO GRITAR!-.

Kiba-ESO QUE ME VA A ESPLOTAR LA CABEZA!-.

Naruto-HUM! el de los ojos azules.

Hinata-perdónenlo por Hinata roja.

Tsunade-bueno ya vale por favor escuchadme-.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata-HAI!-.

Tsunade-tenéis que traer este rollo al país de la arena, a por cierto cuidado con los ninjas del sonido es tan de parte de orochimaru y los akatsukis no todos pero la mayorí tsunade seria.

Naruto-muy bien vieja tsunade cuando podemos partir?-.

Tsunade-ahora mismo rápido coged vuestras cosas y poneos en camino a la aldea de la arena gaara, temari y kankuro os estarán esperando-.

Sakura-por que nostros? Maestra tsunade-.

Tsunade-por que sois los únicos gennin en la aldea los de mas es tan en misiones, a y coger esto-.

Kiba lo coge.

Kiba-que es?

Tsunade-es una bengala cuando estéis en una urgencia la tirais al cielo y gaara, temari y kankuro Irán a ayudaros vale ya os podéis retirar y buena tsunade con una sonrisa.

Naruto-adiós vieja tsunade jeje!-.

Tsunade-NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!-.

Sakura,Kiba,Hinata-adiós maestra tsunade-.

**Saliendo de la villa…**

Sakura-muy bien vamos chicos!-.

Naruto-quien dijo que eras la jefa-.

BOMM!

Naruto-hau! Por que lo hiciste Sakura-chan-.

Sakura-por idiota, para que lo sepas tsunade te Eligio a ti de líder pero como no decías nada lo dije yo por ti-.

Hinata-bueno ya vale vámonos ya-.

Kibasaku-HAI!-.

Kiba-0/0….-.

Sakura-0/0….-.

Naruhina-he….?-.

Naruto-hui creo que tenemos una parejita aquí jejeje!-.

Sakukiba-IDIOTA!-.

Los cinco estaban saltando por las ramas de los árboles en camino a la aldea de la arena que aun les quedaba lejos, Sakura y Kiba estaban encima de Akamaru, Hinata y Naruto iban en un sapo.

¿?-Sakura te encontré jajajajjaja!-.

Sakura-he…

Narukiba-quien esta ahí sal!

Hinata-ai esta abajo en el suelo!-.

Naruto-es Sasori!-.

Sasori-te tengo Sakura hahahaha!-.

Sasori en ese momento le lanzo a Sakura unos kunais algunos tenían papel explosivo.

Sakura-haaa!-.

KibaNaruHina-cuidado Sakura!-.

Kiba-SAKURAAAA!-.

Sakura esquivo los kunais pero le llego la explosión ninguno de los tres vieron a Sakura por el humo negro de la explosión.

Sasori-jajajajaja! Por fin he acabado con ella se lo merece por aquella vez que me derroto y me mato pero pain me resucito para que me vengara jajajjajja!-.

Kiba-_maldito!_-.

Sakura-no estés tan seguro de haber acabado con migo-.

Sasori-he?-.

De repente salio Sakura de la nube de humo con el puño lleno de chacra y los ojos llenos de furia.

KibaNaruHina-Sakura estas bien!-.

Sakura-prepárate Sasori toma esta!-.

Sakura le dio con el puño en la barriga Sasori al sentir la fuerza sobre natural del golpe Sasori escupió sangre por la boca y salio volando, lo paro un tronco de un árbol y callo al suelo desmallado.

Sakura-toma esa eso era mi puñetazo con chacra-.

Kiba-estas bien Sakura me diste un buen susto-.

Naruto-no nos preocupes así Sakura-chan-.

Hinata-no te has hecho daño?-.

Sakura-estoy bien chicos gracias por preocuparos de verdad estoy bien-dijo la oji jade dándoles una dulce sonrisa.

Matones-hey no hemos terminado acabaremos con vosotros jajaja!-.

Sakura empezó a echar fuego por su cuerpo…

Sakura-ME HABEIS CABREADO OS MACHACAREEEEEE! HIAAAAAAAA!-.

Matones-joder si que da miedo la tía, que mal genio seguro que no tiene novio-.

Sakura-GRRRRRRR! OS VOY A APLASTAR COMO A CUCARACHASS!-.

KibaHinaNaru-si que da los tres a la vez con una gotita estilo manga en la cabeza.

Matones-venga vamos a por ellos!-.

Hinata-byakugan (ojo blanco)!-.

Naruto-multiplicación de cuerpo!-.

Kiba-ataque animal!-.

Sakura-tomad esta HIA!-.

Matones-mierda son ninjas genin-.

Ha Vian cuatro matones, Sakura pego con el puño en el suelo y se hicieron unas enormes grietas en el suelo todos se sor prendieron, Naruto izo cincuenta clones de sombra y todos decían-os machacaremos VAYA QUE SI-.

Naruto- A PORELLOSSS!-.

Todos los clones: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-.

Kiba y Akamaru hicieron el ataque animal el hombre que estaba luchando con Kiba le daba miedo la grandura de Akamaru. Hinata luchaba al estilo hyuga puño suave.

Hinata-lo….siento a cabo tu tiempo CIRCULO DE ADIVINACION: SESENTA Y CUATRO GOLPES HAKE!-.

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Kiba-FUERZA ANIMAL SOMBRA DE LA BESTIAAA! me lo acabo de inventar no se me ocurría otro ataque jeje!.

Sakura-TECNICA ILUSORIA CINCUENTA PUÑOS CORTANTESSS! también me lo he inventado jeje.

Los cuatro matones estaban medio muertos en el suelo-.

Matones-_nos lo vais a pagar muy caro-._

Naruto-en que vida jeje!-.

Hinata-Naruto-Kun….-.

Sakukiba-bueno vámonos ya vale-.

Los cinco caminaron un par de horas más y vieron un restaurante.

Sakura-mirad un restaurante-.

KibaNaru-pero tenemos que seguir sino se ara de noche!-.

Sakura-ya es de noche bobos-.

BUM! BUM! Sakura les había dado a cada uno un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Hinata-a mi me parece buena idea quedarnos ahí a tomar algo y Hinata un poco roja.

Naruto-comer? QUIERO RAMEN! CON CERDO!

Kiba-oye suena bien eso no crees Akamaru-.

Akamaru- guauuuu(siiii)

Sakura-decidido comeremos algo i seguimos nuestro camino-.

**En el puesto de té….**

Sirvienta-que os puedo servir?-.

Naruto-yo quiero ramen con cerdo por favor jejeje!-.

Kiba-yo lo mismo y para mi perro Akamaru solo carne de cerdo y un poco de leche-.

Sakura-un té verde y unas bolas de arroz-.

Hinata-lo mismo por favor-.

Sirvienta-muy bien enseguida se los sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Sakura-Kiba tienes una herida en tu brazo-.

Kiba-a esto no es nada me lo hicieron en el combate-.

Sakura se acerco a el y le dijo mirándole a los ojos y un poco sonrojada de un leve color carmesí-quítate la camisa-.

Kiba-he…0/0…-.

Naruto-O.O….-.

Hinata-O.O….-.

Sakura-NO PENSEIS MAL! ES POR SU HERIDA!-.

Kiba- Kiba quitándose la camisa.

Sakura-_guau que torso esta guenisimo!_ la oji jade

Kiba-Sakura?-.

Sakura-ha si la herida CURACION! coloco las manos en la herida, y de las manos de Sakura salía una energía color verde y lo curo en cinco segundos.

Sakura-ya esta Kiba-Kun te puedes poner la la oji jade regalándole una sonrisa.

Kiba-increíble ya no me duele es verdad que eres la única que puede heredar las técnicas curativas de la maestra tsunade hehe! el chico con una sonrisa animada.

Sakura-gracias hehe!-.

Sirvienta-aquí tienen los dos tes verdes, las dos raciones de bolas de arroz, dos tazones de ramen con cerdo y para el perro carne de cerdo y un plato con leche-.

SakuNaruHinaKiba-muchas gracias!Itataiquimasu!-.

Empezaron a comer todos y cuando terminaron Sakura, Kiba y Hinata salieron del puesto antes que Naruto.

Sirvienta-joven tome la cuenta-.

Naruto-Haver 10.000yens pero que carooooo! Si no hemos comido casi nada!-.

La sirvienta estiro la mano como signo de que le pagara.

Naruto-tomee 10.000yens uff…..-.

Sirvienta-muchas gracias por su visita vuelvan cuando la sirvienta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Sakura, Hinata y Kiba vieron salir a Naruto se sorprendieron, Naruto venia con la cabeza abajo y en la mano llevaba un monedero de una rana verde vacía.

Naruto-MI DINEROOO TODO MI DINEROOOO BUHAAAAA! BUHAAAAA!-.

Kiba-tío que te pasa?-.

Naruto-la cuenta me costo 10.000yens-.

Sakukiba-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-.

Hinata-ai pobrecito toma Naruto 8.000yens-.

Naruto-Hinata eres muy buena con migo por eso eres mi novia lo eres todo para mi hina-Chan-.

Kibasaku-que babosos….¬.¬-.

Los cuatro siguieron con su camino era de noche Sakura estaba en la parte de atrás de la espalda de akamaru Kiba iba delante de repente tres kunais se clavaron en la espalda de Sakura, Sakura abrió de par en par lo ojos asustada noto unas punzadas en la espalda y escupió sangre se le iba la vista y empezó a perder el equilibrio y a caerse de lado cayendo desde una copa de un árbol al suelo todos se dieron cuenta cuando estaba a medio camino en llegar al suelo. Naruto se giro y vio a Sasori, Naruto fue a gran velocidad hasta Sasori y uso el jutsu RASENGANN!, y acabo por completo con Sasori. Entonces Sakura estaba apunto de chocar contra el suelo….

Sakura-haa! la oji jade mirándose las manos y pensando-_este es mi fin?-._

Kiba-Sakura? el chico mirando hacia atrás.

Sakura-_kiba yo tte e a aam m…-._

_Kiba-SAKURAAA! NOO!-._

_Naruto-SAKURA!-._

_Hinata-SAKURA-SAN!-._

Sakura no llego a caer al suelo Kiba la cogio antes de que choque contra el suelo la dejo delicadamente en el suelo y vio los tres kunais clavados en la espalda de la joven no paraba de sangrar decidió quitárselos para vendarle las heridas que tenia, Naruto y Hinata estaban detrás de Kiba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Hinata estaba llorando y a Naruto se le salían las lagrimas Kiba estaba muy nervioso por que su amada Sakura estaba muy mal herida el hacia lo que podía pero no soportaría la idea de perderla, Sakura empezó a ponerse muy pálida en la cara estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Naruto-QUE HACEMOS ESTA MUY MAL SE ESTA PONIESDO MUY PALIDA KIBA TU SABES QUE ELLA ES COMO MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA POR FAVOR AYUDALA DE ALGUNA MANERA, AYUDALA, ayú empezó a llorar como un desconsolado no podía ver a Sakura así ella siempre sonreía nunca mostraba su tristeza a los demás siempre escondía su tristeza detrás de su dulce sonrisa.

Hinata-NARUTO!Tranquilízate ella se pondrá bien ella no morirá todavía no es su hora estoy a tu abrazo dulcemente a Naruto, y así Naruto se tranquilizo un poco y dejo de llorar.

Kiba-ella no morirá aun tengo que decirle lo que pienso de ella, medio tres días y hoy es el ultimo día-.a Kiba se le escapo dos lagrimas que se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas.

Naruto-Kiba….-.

Hinata-Kiba tu….-.

Kiba-SAKURA YO TE AMO! NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO POR FAVOR!...

Me gusta tu pelo, tus ojazos verdes, tu fuerte carácter, tu dulce sonrisa, ME GUSTA TODO DE TI! SAKURA! POR ESO TE AMO POR QUE TU ERES LA UNICA QUE ME SONRIE CON ESOS LABIOS. Si tu te vas de este mundo yo iré con tigo por que estaré con tigo hasta el final te amo sakura!-.

Sakura-_Kiba...?-._

_Kiba-SAKURA-._

_Naruhina-SAKURA-CHAN ESTAS BIEN!-._

_Sakura-si estoy bien gracias a la chica regalándoles a todos una dulce sonrisa._

_Kiba-me alegro mucho que estés bien tendremos que usar la bengala, Sakura no podrá moverse en dos o tres días-._

_Naruto-vale ya estoy encendiendo la ya encendió la bengala y la tiro al cielo.-BOOOMMM!-._

_Gaara, Temari y Kankuro vieron la bengala y fueron corriendo donde señalaba._

_Vieron a Sakura hay tumbada y pensaron lo peor pero cuando se acercaron lo bastante para ver mejor las caras de sus compañeros, y vieron la cara de Sakura. Se dieron cuenta que estaba mal herida pero lo importante es que estaba viva la llevaron a la aldea de la arena para curarle las heridas._

**Pasaron unos días…**

_Sakura-Kiba lo escuche todo hihi!-._

_Kiba-QUE! Todo de todo-._

_Sakura-si todo de todo-._

_Kiba-todo de todo de todo-._

_Sakura-SII!-._

_Kiba-todo lo que he dicho es verdad te amo Sakura0/0… la miro a los ojos y se sonrojo un poco en las mejillas._

_Sakura-idiota yo también te se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso que poco a poco fue apasionado, se separaron se miraron a los ojos.-siempre estaremos juntos-._

_Sakura-si siempre juntos por que mi vida te pertenece igual que mi corazón, estaré con tigo siempre-._

_Y así Kiba y Sakura se fundieron en un calido abrazo. _

_Finn…. _

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia Kibasaku que soy una gran fan del Kibasaku, Sasusaku y ! **___


End file.
